User blog:OptimusPrime33/The story of Legionnaire12
I know he’s blocked now but I want to tell a story about him and the troubles he has caused for him to get block it goes like this. Once upon a time on this wiki on the 28th of October 2017 a user Called Legionnaire12 was born onto the wiki he was a annoything little black Switzerland who would start wars with other user and trying to gain allies until one day things got even more worst when on the 3rd of July 2018 when He decided to form an Anti Fandom Coalition by getting users to sign up and one day a user Called NJball wanted to sign up until he said no and called him a tumor and cancerous but didn’t end here it got even more insane him and NJ started fights and he also tried to pretend that he is Jose(Tazeino) and one day he tried to block NJ but that was not all one day NESTLEH came in and told him that he would be blocked if he didn’t stop making pointless fights with other users, making false reports and trying to make an alliance but that didn’t stop him but it didn’t end here days went on and Users we’re starting to get annoyed with him like Cilindar,Tazeino,Nashorntangle,NJball,OptimusPrime33 and much more until on the 6th of July 2018 he was Globally block by Fandom then everyone danced like crazy by coming to his wiki page and throwing a party there for him getting banned on the wiki (until Fandom Shut the threat because our behavior was innapropiate) but 2 weeks later he decidied to make alts like TheUnknownUser10,JustSomeMessenger,Legy12 and LeLegion12 and then all 4 accounts got blocked by NESTLEH.while he was blocked he went on discord onto OptimusPrime33"s server and said "SERPY" which made him mad. but then on the 7th of September 2018 Legionnaire12 was unblocked and changed his flag from a Black Switzerland to a Black,White,Black striped Yugoslavia and he said that he was not going to cause anymore drama but he lied and started to bait people, for instants OptimusPrime33 posted on his wall saying that this is not war and to stop gaining allies and he said okay but then on the 17th of September 2018 Legionnaire12 lied to him by deleting that message and insulted him by calling it gay which made him mad.but then a User of the name Inferno who was uploading videos about Legionnaire on YouTube was his next target. so on the 25th of September 2018 he edited Inferno's Userpage when it's say's don't edit his Profile but Antonio12ITA let him off with a warning due to his excuses.but 3 days before a User called MartyWiki was talking about his Depression and Saxiball said he needed to see a Psychiatrist and to talk about his problems outside of the wiki and Inferno agreed with him and 1 day later while Inferno was making a Youtube video about Legionnaire he Stupidly thought that Inferno said that Marty should Leave the wiki and decided to make a blog post about her's insensitivity which made her mad and was really sad to a lot of users and everyone wanted him banned for it. then on the 6th of October 2018 Legionnaire12 was Global blocked Again and everyone lived happley ever after (well for now at least). I hope you like my story if there is anything I missed please let me know. I just felt like turning it into a story that's all. No offence by anyone in this story. Category:Blog posts